Attraction
by Her Name Is Erika
Summary: You jerked away from him like his fingertips were ablaze. You had too many sleepless nights because of her. ZoeyLogan.


**A/N: I have this oneshot burning through my head. It's not…Quogan. Le gasp. It's actually Zogan, but it's set in season three, only because I've succumbed to the appeal of this pairing. I'm not crazy about it, but it's slowly filling the void Choey once had. It's set during 'Zoey's Tutor' because I was so anti-Zogan, and I was kind of hoping Zoey and Logan would kiss, and then Chase and Michael walk. Oh, the possibilities. **

**For background music, I suggest listening to "Stop & Stare" by One Republic. **

**Disclaimer: There's no Season Five so no, it's not mine. **

* * *

Logan Reese was attractive.

And you knew that he was aware of that. Hell, every girl in PCA was aware of his attractiveness.

It infuriated you that he held your GPA in his hands, in an annoyingly loose grasp. Your pretty blonde head hurt wondering how he can have an aptitude in a subject like chemistry, even after he explained to you. It was the most honest you see him.

Logan was spouting off chemistry terms – not up to Quinn's standards – but still it left you in a surprised sense of awe. Until the abrupt end. It left you flustered, and you had to look past Chase and Michael's questioning faces, and leave. You just had to go, and fed the two boys a lie about a yoga movie. But you left. And even after you left Maxwell in a not-so-inconspicuous hurry, it took twice as long for your heart to return to your normal steady beat.

He left you flustered, and that confused you more than anything.

More than Mrs. Bromwell's odd, and quite creepy fixation with Chase's bushy hair.

Your strawberry-kiwi Blix didn't have that sweet quality anymore, but it was sharp on your tongue. Maybe it was really sharp, or maybe it was all in the recesses of your head.

Your shoe caught the leg of a table, and you found yourself falling. You found gravity pulling you downward, but there was no impact. No collision. Just Logan.

It was just Logan, and you felt a pair of strong arms wrap around you, and steady you.

God, he really was attractive, and he made sure everyone knew that. He practically forced every girl to see what was front of them. Like he was almost hoping someone would call him hideous so that he'd have a reason to defend it, and say something shallow, pointless, irrelevant, and true.

You felt yourself take a sharp intake of breath, looking into deep brown eyes, a few brown freckles that could only be seen up close and blended with tanned skin. God, you were up close. Why was everything going by so slow? After all, it was just the third day of Logan tutoring you in chemistry, a fact you couldn't really understand.

You could feel your stomach clenching, as he steadied you but never really loosened his grip on you. You were discreetly trying to get oxygen and you caught a whiff of his scent instead. It was a pure accident, and you could feel everything around you just stop.

Why did you react this way? It was just Logan Reese – selfish, egotistical, narcissistic and insensitive.

Until the door opened, and you jerked away from her like his fingertips were ablaze and everything moved in real time again.

You sigh quite frustrated, because even though you were away from Maxwell Hall, you still felt warm.

The sensation made you actually question if your skin should have starting blistering from the heat, Logan made you feel, even though it was all because of a shoe and a table.

Logan Reese was far from hideous. And you _really_ couldn't deny how attractive he really was.

**.**

**.**

**.**

You didn't know where you were. You didn't know how you got to where you were.

You looked down and realize your pajamas were replaced with a flowing satin blue gown. Allowing brown eyes to take in your surroundings, it was beautiful like something you saw out of an intricately drawn painting. The ivory pillars were tall, high and prominent. The floor was made of tile, and marble. The walls were carved with beautiful drawn patterns on them, and you couldn't help but be astounded.

You were confused at the same time and whispered to yourself, "Where am I?"

"Well, it's your dream, Brooks," a smooth voice said from behind, revealing _him_. You turned around, with her make-up wonderful done, manicure fresh and your imaginary-real dress swishing behind. He smirked, as if it were some game that he had won. The fact that you were slightly thrown off by his smooth demeanor, and the tuxedo accompanying it didn't matter to you. "What are you doing dreaming me up anyway?"

"I wish I knew," you replied quietly, and looked at sharply through narrowed eyes. "I want out, _Logan_."

"Then wake up. Duh."

All you had to do was wake up, and slap yourself. Pinch yourself. Scream as loud as you could, and shatter this dream world you were in. You wanted to wake up, but your hands were busy. You're hands were busy being intertwined in his. Brown eyes collided with yours, and he sort of smiled.

"Jesus, stop thinking too much. Just go with it."

You heard soft violins, tinkling pianos, and low cellos. You felt yourself just float, and glide with Logan. You were captivated by this person, and it baffled you more than anything.

But you stopped thinking.

You started to dance, with a strange sense of calm washing over you.

He twirled you, dipped you, and you felt zero gravity – weightlessness.

And then you woke up with a bright light in your eyes, two roommates looking at you with questioning before you realize what had just gone on in your subconscious.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zoey Brooks was irritating, annoyingly perfect, and the object of Chase's obvious affection.

But she was graceful, stubborn and headstrong – just like you.

You could have kissed her.

You could have cradled her, and gone in for the kill, and if Chase was pissed off then it was his fault for waiting so long. Zoey settled into Chase's heart, but she rudely stomped into yours. She left footprints when you wanted her gone. You were rattled from the inside out, and you left her mark, only making more impressionable dents.

She fell forward, and you responded with a generic "Be careful" caught her in your arms. Her eyes weren't just brown – they were a soft medley of every shade of the colour. While she wore that deer in the highlights look, you steadied her outwardly while trying to steady yourself internally.

Zoey smelled like girl – quite pretty and it was filling your nostrils fast going to your brain. Stupid lavender and jasmine. You were too stunned, too in shock to react. You could have kissed her, her warm breath practically mixing with yours. You were Logan freaking Reese for crying out loud. Again, she squeezed your heart and twisted it every way she wanted without clear knowledge.

You saw the little brown freckles on her upper arms.

You were going to kiss her, and hoped she slapped you because if she kissed you back, you were come undone. You wouldn't know how to stop yourself, and you weren't exactly known for your self-control and restraint. Even if you were, you possessed very little.

Fuck it, everything in you yelled, making the invisible sound increase in decibels.

And then the door opened, revealing your roommates looking at you two in your…position.

You jerked away from her quicker than you could gel your hair perfectly every morning.

Zoey grabbed her bag and left after lying about her reason to be in your dorm, while you reprimanded yourself for being a wuss, and decided you needed _another_ cold shower before you crashed into another sleepless night. It was inevitable.

You had too many of those because of her. This _had_ to stop.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Your eyes had long adjusted to the darkness, the red LED clock slicing through it.

The red characters glowed 3:46am, and there was only roughly four more hours until the sun harshly cut through your eyes, the alarm clock blaring the chorus of _Wake Up Call_, and you became genuinely cranky and irritated because you hadn't slept at all. Because you didn't plant kisses on the neck you wanted to strangle tightly sometimes. Zoey Brooks infuriated you that much. She almost made you bipolar.

And there went your heart again. Thudding so heart in your ribcage, you were almost surprised you weren't deaf from the force or your heart didn't explode and kill you.

Sometimes, your heart stopped all together at her very presence and that could kill you too, so you lost either way. You hated to lose.

At 3:59, something was pushing down on your eyelids, blurring your vision every more.

Before you gave in to another bad night, you made it your mission to argue with her, worse than ever and find a pair of lips that you wouldn't mind kissing.

They weren't hers, but you were greedy and the random kissing would tide you over.

At 4:00am, you fell asleep. At 7:30am, another cold shower would wait for you, ready and willing.

* * *

**A/N: So, I was planning something different, and this took on a life on its own. Oh, and this is built around Zoey's Tutor because that episode was AMAZING – the classic Logan/Zoey/Chase triangle. But I'm happy with it. It was actually pretty fun to write, and it didn't make me cringe. I actually smiled, and found that Zogan was more interesting to write than Choey. No, I'm not into Choey right now. I don't even know why but I'm odd that way. I'm starting to like the appeal of this coupling and all. Happy Valentine's Day. I have a Chola to write next, and my Quogan thing is due in 10 days. I actually have a brand new Valentine's Day oneshot planned even though I'll be a tad late. **

**I honestly miss writing Choey, but something won't let me do it. I don't want to not ship them anymore, but I have no Choey spirit left in me. So, here's Zogan. **

**Constructive criticism would be nice. Flames, however, will cause me to be as angry as I am with that irresponsible woman in CA with the 14 children she clearly can't afford! No matter your side, I just feel the need to rant and now I have. **

**Review. And review thoroughly please.**

**-Erika **


End file.
